The mask
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: What started out as a normal day, turns into a huge problem as Dimentio looses his mask. Now he's turning castle Bleck upside down looking for it, and he's forcing everyone else to help him find it!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the super paper mario characters.

No one knew how it happened. It just started like any old day at first. Nastasia had given out the chores, Mimi had changed clothes about a gazillion times, and O'chunks had broken his daily table lamps. How the two days had accelerated so far, no one would ever know. But at least they knew how it all started.

Mr. L was bored. He'd blazed through his chores, and now had nothing to do. He'd fixed the tv, he'd helped Nastasia fold some clothes, and even worked on brobot when he had some free time. Now he had absolutely nothing to do. He sighed and headed to the kitchen. He didn't know why, but he always went there when he was bored. Crossing through the doorless archway, the mechanic froze when he saw one of his fellow minions: Dimentio.

The purple and yellow jester was floating in the air, one leg over the other, eating what seemed like a banana. Mr. L snickered; Dimentio was just to random.

" Yo, Dimentio! "

The jester finished off his fruit and smiled at the other, unknowingly dropping the banana peel.

" Nice rhyme, genius. "

Mr. L merely rolled his eyes in response. Dimentio pretended not to notice.

" Well? What do you want? "

L sighed rather dramatically.

" I'm bored. "

This just made the magician laugh.

" Clearly. "

Mr. L growled and was about to walk away when he remembered something. Dimentio was the funniest minion in the castle. Maybe this could help cure his boredom.

' Oh, but what would make him be funny? '

He pondered. The mechanic looked over the other, his eyes settling on his poncho. He sneered; perfect.

" Hey Dim. "

The jester smiled widely. And a little creepily.

" What? "

It took a lot of will power for Mr. L not to laugh before even saying anything.

" Why are you wearing a dress? "

Dimentio quickly scowled.

" It's not a dress. It's a poncho. "

' Perfect. '

Mr. L thought deviously.

" Ok. "

He began again.

" Then what's up with the mask? "

The jester huffed angrily, his legs now straightening out and his hands were on his hips. He only took that position when he was really mad. Yet he still remained airborne.

" YOUR wearing a mask, you hypocrite!"

Heheh... he was talking fancy again. That made this all the much better for the green thunder.

" MINE doesn't cover my whole face. That, and mine actually looks cool. "

Dimentio growled. Mr. L smiled and zipped forward a bit, reaching for his mask.

" Now give me that mask! "

Dimentio shrieked and put his hand on the green mans cheek, trying to keep him away.

" No! "

The mechanic growled, reaching for it with the others mask again. The two wiggled around for a bit before before Dimentio finally lowered himself to the ground. Unfortunately, he slipped on the banana peel he'd dropped earlier. Mr. L gasped and, as the other was falling, tried to grab him to keep him from hitting the ground. More bad news, he'd only managed to grab his mask, which came off.

Dimentio gasped as his mask left his face. In the shock of the moment, he managed to land on one of his feet. It wasn't often he didn't have his mask on, but when it wasn't on, he made sure no one saw his face.

All Mr. L could do was stare. He'd never seen the jesters face before. His eyes were actually black and yellow, and his bangs were black and white on the same side his mask had been.

' Oh wow. '

The mechanic thought in awe.

' So THAT'S what his face looks like. '

He did feel a little sorry, but was still to shocked to say anything. Suddenly the red faced magician growled and snatched the mask away from Mr. L.

" Darn it Mr. L! "

Dimentio yelled. Mr. L stepped back a bit, not used to seeing Dim so mad.

" Dim! Pl-please calm down! "

The mechanic shouldn't have said that, as it only made the jester angrier. Dimentio floated again, summoning a ball of magic into his hand.

" Don't you tell me to calm down! "

Mr. L shrieked and took off running towards Count Bleck, shouting;

" Count Bleck! Help! HELP! Dimentio's trying to kill me! "

Dimentio slowly lowered himself to the ground, careful not to slip on the peel again, and put his mask back on. Even though he was still mad at the mechanic for taking his mask off, he had to smile at the others behavior.


	2. Chapter 2: trouble in the castle

The day rolled by slowly, and it was now the morning of the next day. The minions were now at breakfast. Well... all except for one. Nastasia was calling out everyone's name. Mr. L was rubbing his eyes, not really acknowledging it though. He'd never really been a morning person. All he wanted was to get some breakfast into his stomach. He had much in his mind.

He'd never seen the jester so mad as he was yesterday. What was the big deal with that mask of his anyway? Sure Mr. L loved his mask, but he would never make such a big deal about it. It wasn't the end of the world... yet. Finally Nastasia called Dimentio's name. No answer.

" Dimentio? "

Again no answer. This struck everyone as odd. Dimentio was usually the first one up. Where was he?

Suddenly there was a VERY loud scream; everyone had to cover their ears. What in the world-? Their question was quickly answered when the purple and yellow jester came running into the kitchen. Not floating, running. Something HAD to be wrong. The magician slammed his hands on the table, and instantly Mr. L knew what was wrong. Dimentio wasn't wearing his mask.

" OK! "

Dimentio yelled.

" WHO'S THE WISE GUY WHO STOLE MY MASK?! "

' oh wow... '

Mr. L thought.

' It's worse than I thought. '

All that the other minions could do was stare. Dimentio was madder than they'd ever seen before.

" Well? "

The magician began again, softer this time. No one answered.

" ... Fine. "

He grumbled.

" Then your all gonna help me find it. "

" What?! "

Mimi squealed.

" I have better things to do than help you find your stupid mask! "

" Like cleaning the toilet? "

Apparently Dimentio had read Nastasia's work list, because she actually had that down as one of her chores for the day. Mimi made a extremely disgusted face. She crossed her arms.

" Fine. But only because I don't want to clean the toilet. "

Nastasia lowered her clip board in anger.

" Um, 'k, we're not going to waste the day looking for Dim's stupid mask. We have more important things to be doing, 'k? "

Dimentio growled and ripped the chore list right out of her hands. Quickly scanning the page, the jester snapped his fingers, and just like that, the chores were finished. He then tore the list to shreds.

" There. "

He scowled.

" No more chores. "

" ... Um... "

O' chunks mumbled.

" ... If yeh could do that, then why haven't yeh done it before? "

The question seemed to go right over the jesters head as he'd blown his black bangs out of his face.

" Alright! "

He yelled.

" Get looking! "

" Grrr! "

Mr. L grumbled. It'd been at least three hours since they'd began looking for Dimentio's mask and they'd had no luck what-so-ever. The mechanic himself was looking under the couch. He, and more than likely the other minions as well, were tired of looking. That, and Nastasia was particularly angry at the jester. While they'd been very careful not to destroy the house, Dimentio hadn't been so careful. The magician was throwing furniture around, breaking glass, and just asking very childlike. It was only a matter of time before Count Bleck heard the noise, and everyone, again, especially Nastasia, was loosing their patience.

Suddenly things got quiet. Eerily quiet. The group of minions stood up and began walking to the last place they'd heard Dimentio throwing his little tantrum: the kitchen. Upon turning the corner, they found the young jester curled up at the foot of the dish cabnet, fast asleep. Nastasia shook her head.

" ... That's it. "

She grumbled.

" This has gone far enough. When he wakes up, you'll all tell him this was just a prank, 'k? "

Just like that, Dimentio sat up, surprise written all over his face. And, as far as Mr. L knew, a bit of hurt.

" ... You? "

He choked, looking at the others. Mr. L frowned and pulled the mask out from behind his back. Dimentio quickly grabbed it, but didn't put it on yet. He looked up at the others, his mismatched eyes slightly watery.

" You all took me mask? "

Mr. L tried not to frown at the younger's sadness. He nodded in regret.

" B-but... how...? "

" Maybe I should, um, explain. "

Nastasia began.

" You see, yesterday, L told us how upset you got when he took your mask. Yeah, and they all thought it'd be funny to see how you'd react if it was, um, gone. Yeah. "

Dimentio glared sadly, struggling to his feet.

" ... great. "

He mumbled. He then snapped his fingers, fixing up the mess he'd made. Finally the jester teleported up to his room.

Dimentio shivered harshly underneath his blankets. He hated tears. They were so sad, and salty. And it only brought misery. But if he hated them so much, then why was he creating them?

He couldn't help it. The other minions knew how much his mask meant to him, and yet they still took it. He himself played pranks but they were never mean.

Knock knock!

Dimentio sprung sat up at the knock at his door.

" Hey Dim? You still awake? "

Mr. L. The jester sighed and scrubbed his eyes dry.

Mr. L tapped his foot impatiently. He and the other minions felt terrible for their prank, and L was the only one willing to talk to him. Finally the door opened and Dimentio poked his head through. He... he looked so sad...

" What do you want? "

Normally Mr. L would just give off some form of snarky remark, but seeing through Dimentio's masked face and tone, he decided against it.

" C-can I come in? "

The jester seemed against it, but slowly opened the door so L could enter. The mechanic followed him and sat next to him on his bed.

" um... "

He wasn't too sure why, but words seemed to escape him.

" Are you ok? "

" No... not really. "

Dimentio growled.

" How could you guys do that?! You know I love my mask! "

" You pull pranks on us all the time! "

" But MY pranks are never mean! "

Dimentio turned away, and Mr. L immediately felt regret for what he said. The other was right. Sure he'd pull pranks often, but they were always silly or playful. They were never mean. Mr. L desperately wanted to cheer the other up now. But... how?

" ... hey... "

The jester turned towards the voice.

" How 'bout I make this even? "

Dimentio looked at him funny, not understanding what he meant, until he saw L untying his mask.

Mr. L placed his mask next to the jesters pillow, giving the other a nice view of his silver eyes.

Dimentio gasped; L hated removing his mask almost as much as he did. The fact that he just did that was almost too nice. Unknowingly, the jester smiled.

" ... you know what L? "

Mr. L gulped and looked up, eyes hopeful. To his surprise, Dimentio lowered his mask as well.

" We're even. "

" Oh wow! Really? "

" Yeah. "

Without realizing it, Dimentio hugged the other. L flinched, not expecting that. Then without warning, the jester pulled away.

" Now out. "

Mr. L's mouth dropped in surprise.

" W-what?! "

" Out! I wanna sleep like a child after a long car trip! "

Mr. L rushed out. The way he knew Dimentio was better? He made a simile. That proved it. The mechanic had to smile at his victory.

End.

Please Read and Review! Comments would be cool. This is the first story I've ever posted on the computer, so I hope you liked it! XD


End file.
